


Kusendleleni eya eStenheart

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Kusendleleni eya eStenheart

Bahamba ethule, eyodwa engaphunyukanga uJaime. Kuzwakale ngamabomu futhi kubalwa, into angazange acabange ukuthi kungenzeka ivela kuye. Umoya wasebusika wawungavuthiwe esihlathini sakhe, hhayi okokuqala wangabaza ukukhetha kwakhe ukulandela iBrienne. Ushiya ibutho lakhe ukuba lilandele i-wench elibuhlungu kuze kube sebusuku? Wayesabona ubuso obudidekile bamasosha akhe nemibuzo yabo esicongweni sezilimi zabo. Futhi, ngenxa yokucabanga nokuqonda okunengqondo kwasinda uJaime ngemuva kokumbona, enesikhumba esimnyama nobuso.

Manje, ebumnyameni, nenyanga phakathi kwabo, kwakubonakala kungenangqondo. Ngokukhethekile nebanga lakhe elibandayo.

“Ngabe ngikonile, nkosikazi yami?” Ebuza ngokungazelele, eqondisa ukuthi ihhashi lakhe liseduze kwakhe. Wayevule ukumamatheka, yize izwi lakhe lalibonisa inhloso yakhe yangempela.

Waphenduka ikhanda kancane ngakuye, wamangala.

“Awuzange, ser.” Kwakuyimpendulo yakhe emfushane, izwi lakhe liyisimangaliso.

“Uqinisekile? Indlela obukeka ungigwema ngayo njengoba lesi sifo sisho okuhlukile. ”

Wavele wanikina ikhanda kancane, ngaphambi kokuthi abuyele emuva ayobheka umgwaqo.

"Lokho bekungeyona inhloso yami."

“Bese uhlanganyela nami engxoxweni, uma kukujabulisa.”

"Ufuna ukukhuluma ngani, ser?"

Akuzange kuphunyuke kuye ukunqamula, iphimbo eliphansi lezwi. Ukungabaza kwakhe ukukhuluma.

“Uhambo lwakho. Usazokuchaza ukuthi uyithole kanjani le Hound futhi wamisa inja ekudlwenguleni nasekuphangeni eSaltpans. "

"Bekungeyena."

Wayecabangile kangako, kodwa impendulo yakhe emfushane ayimjabulisanga.

"Wonke amanye amadoda engikhulumayo kubonakala sengathi acabangi ngenye indlela."

Wasula umphimbo wakhe ngaphambi kokuphendula, waphinda futhi ngokucophelela futhi wakhetha amagama akhe ngokucophelela.

“Walimala walahlekelwa isigqoko sakhe. Omunye umuntu uthatha lesihloko manje. ”

"Ngiyabona. Futhi uyitholile kanjani intombazane yaseStark? ”

Ngesikhathi elinde impendulo yakhe, uJaime wazama ukumfundela. I-wench yagcina iso lakhe phambili, kodwa njalo, waqaphela ukuthi ukugxila kwakhe kuguqukela ezinhlangothini zabo, kwaba sengathi ulindele umuntu ozobakhulumela ngasiphi isikhathi. Imvamisa, wayengabheka ukuhlakanipha okuqaphile, njengoba ama-Riverlands ayekude nokuthula futhi ukuhamba kwakhe kungenzeka kwamenza wafunda ukuqaphela. Kepha ukwenqaba kwakhe ukukhuluma nomuzwa wakhe wesisu wamtshela ukuthi okunye.

"Baphunyuke bendawonye, kubonakala sengathi."

"Uhambile ke?"

Kuyacaca ukuthi ubengakhululekile ngale ndaba.

"Ayikho enye into angayenza."

"Futhi yini le Hound engifisela yona?"

"Ukuxolelwa kweNkosi nohlamvu lwemali."

Kubonakala kuqondile ngokwanele kepha nokho, kulula kakhulu. I-Hound elimele, ngesihe sikaJaime, imlinde nje ukuze akwazi ukuhweba ngeSansa Stark impilo yakhe endala? Kulula kakhulu. Wayengakhohliwe ukuthi uBrienne wayengeyona impendulo yokuthi wayithola kanjani le ndoda. Futhi ngaso sonke isikhathi, wayekade ebhekene naye kanye kanye, angabe esaba khona, izinwele zakhe ezimfushane zimfihla aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka futhi amehlo akhe athembekile. Noma bekubonakala sengathi kungenzeka, njengoba engenzi lutho ngokwenza kanjalo, wazizwa ekhashelwe ngendlela exakile ngokuthi kungenzeka amholele ogibeni.

“Ngabe bekuncedile?” Ebuza, ekhombisa inkemba abebethelwe kuyo.

Wambheka ukuze aqonde umbuzo wakhe. Wayefuna ukuthi akhumbule inkemba futhi ngubani ayinike yena, yazizwa ibalulekile ngandlela thile.

“Kwenzile. Ngiyabonga ngayo, yangigcina ngiphila. ”

“Inkemba ilunge kuphela njengendoda… Noma u-wench, oyisebenzisayo, noma ngakho-ke ngizwile. Ngiyabonga isandla sakho hhayi inkemba. ”

“Kungayiphi indlela, nguwe onginike wena. Ngiyabonga. ”

"Yisebenzise ngokunenzuzo, futhi sizokwazi futhi, ngicabanga."

Aphinda futhi, akhwela ethule. Ngemuva kwesikhashana, waphakamisa ukuthi mabayophumula, uBrienne wabhikisha, yize kunjalo. Wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe ubulahlekelwe yini bonke ubulukhuni bakhe ngenxa yokufuna kwakhe futhi wabona ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi lokho kwamkhathaza kakhulu kunalokho akuvuma.

Ekugcineni, wehla ehhashini lakhe, waqondisa lesi silwanyana echibini eliseduze, futhi walandela, emi ngasemanzini, wabuka okukhombisa isithombe sakhe kepha kwakungewona ubuso bakhe obudonsa iso lakhe, esikhundleni salapho izinyawo zangaphezulu kwaso . UBrienne wakhuphuka, waphawula isidumbu futhi, ulenga emthini omude waya ngakwesokudla kwabo.

“Ah. Kubukeka kungumbono ojwayelekile kulezi zingxenye manje, ”kusho, hhayi ukuthi ukhathazekile. “Ngihlela ukukuqeda. Maduze, ngiyathemba. Ngalesi sikhathi bazohlala kuyo yonke imithi ukusuka lapha kuya kuDonga olunegazi. ”

Kepha uBrienne akamnakanga, wagxila kuleyo ndoda efile, kwaba sengathi uzama ukubona inyama ebolile yobuso bakhe. Kwakucishe kufane ... Kungenzeka yini lokho?

"Uyamazi?", Ubuzile.

“Cha,” kusho yena. Isandla sakhe sasiku-Oathkeeper.

"Simgawule phansi yini umuntu, simngcwabe?"

Kwamangaza, wanikina ikhanda.

"Cha, kumele siqhubeke," kepha akazange athambekele kuye, aqhubeke nokubuka isihlahla.

Futhi-ke, wakubona. Ngenkathi uBrienne embheka ngaphezulu, kule ndoda, intambo yakhe yavezwa. Amamaki amnyama awazungezile asesemuva nje, isikhumba sonakele.

"Ntokazi yami, ntamo yakho ..."

Ukusabela kwakhe kokuqala kwakuwukuthola ukulimala kwakhe, kodwa washeshe wazinqanda. Amehlo akhe enwebeka futhi wazama ukufihla amamaki ngesandla esisodwa, kepha kwaseephuze kakhulu.

“Kwenzekeni?” Ebuza, ezizwa ephethwe yi-mixtur.


End file.
